We're Still Unwritten
by Owlette920
Summary: One year after the events of Dirge of Cerberus, Cloud and Tifa are trying to settle in to their life. Tifa has some news meanwhile Cloud fears there is a threat arising in the form of a strange child. Mostly CloTi and Yuffentine pairings. There will be OCs involved. Rated M for later chapters. First story published.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time fanfiction reader, first time publishing a fanfiction. The story is set one year after the events of Dirge of Cerberus and focuses mostly on Cloud and Tifa's lives as well as some of Vincent and Yuffie's. There will be OCs present in the future. Constructive criticism is welcomed however only if beneficial to the growth of my writing skills. (In other words things like "This just sucks" won't be welcomed.)**

 _When I was a little girl I used to dig my toes into the sand and let the waves wash up to my ankles and I used to think "This feels amazing..." I was little, so what did I know? At that moment, that was the best feeling in the world..._

The curtains had been drawn so the sunlight didn't penetrate through the window, door shut so no other sounds entered and disturbed the peace. It had been a sleepless night for the man lying in the bed with the covers over his head in attempts to keep all other nuisances of the morning at bay however there was one object that broke the silence. The phone rang over and over again with no answer, the vibrating sounds of the device rocking against the wooden surface of the night stand. A large hand slammed over the infernal thing, making a beep as the call connected through, a groggy voice answering with the most unwelcoming ' _Hello'._

 _"Cloud, I'm sorry to wake you."_ The voice over the phone said apologetically. "It's Reeve. Is there any way you could stop by today? I have quite the concerning case."

The blonde simply groaned in agreement before asking "What time?"

"1400 hours sound ok?" Reeve responded.

Cloud looked at the clock. The blinking red numbers read 8:00. He sighed, figuring he should be waking up anyhow. "Fine." He said as he sat up in his bed, the covers sliding off of him. He hung up the phone, stretching his aching muscles, hearing the cracks on his back. It was relieving however he was still exhausted. A loud yawn escaped him as he swung his legs over the bed and let his feet touch the cold floor. He looked over to the other side of the bed. Empty. It had been empty every time he woke up for the last month and he began to worry. He missed waking up to her face.

Standing from his bed, he walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, grabbing the black shirt hanging off of it and slipping it on before heading down stairs to the bar. The floor wood creaked as he walked down the steps, giving away his position. The woman tending to the bar stopped polishing her glassware and looked up at him, smiling. "Good Morning." She greeted although not her usual cheerful self. She sounded as tired as he felt, looked as tired as he knew he was.

"You're up early Tifa." He said taking a seat on one of the stools in front of her, studying her. Her eyes lacked the luster they usually had. She just wasn't herself.

"Yes well," She said looking down, "I have been waking up early the past couple of weeks. Once I'm up, I can't go back to sleep."

"Everything ok?" He asked as she poured him a glass of orange juice, still watching her from the corner of his eye as pretended to watch the orange drink swirl in to his glass.

"I hope it will be." She smiled. He detected nervousness in her, however shrugged it off. If there were something truly wrong, she'd say so, right?

"I have to head out today," He said taking a sip of his drink, "Reeve has a case."

"Oh." She said rather disappointed. "I was hoping you'd spend time with us today. Denzel really misses you. Ever since Marlene went back with Barrett it's been rough on him."

"I know." Cloud sighed. "I will try to be quick on this mission. Just think about the money Tifa. My delivery service has been a little slow."

He was right. She sighed and gave him another smile, supporting his decision, once more, as she had done over and over throughout the years. Sometimes they would make her life a living hell, since living with Cloud and his insecurities was such an emotional roller coaster, other times she was just happy he was there at all. He had changed over the past few years, become more stable. She hoped he had at least and that it had not been a front to appear as if it were all ok, that their life was now normal because their lives had been anything but normal.

"I have to start getting ready." Cloud said interrupting her thoughts. He finished his drink, placing the glass on the counter and made his way back up the stairs.

"You haven't had your breakfast Cloud." She frowned.

"I'll pick something up on the way." He waved off walking up the steps as he spoke. "It's a long drive over, I have to head out as soon as possible if I want to make it there in time."

She made her way upstairs to find him already changing in to his traveling clothes. Walking up to him, she grabbed his face, eliciting a small gasp from him before she locked her lips with his. His hands, at first lost in the moment, found their way on to her waist, finding himself involved in their kiss. He parted, only centimeters away from her, close enough to feel her breath on him.

"What was that for?" He whispered on to her. She answered with another kiss, just as passionate, if not more. She was trying to distract him, or herself, she wasn't sure, she just knew she needed him at that moment.

His calloused fingers ran under her shirt and against the skin of her back, sending chills up her spine. He parted their lips once more, this time moving them to her neck, nipping at the soft flesh. She was melting in his strong arms, about to collapse on to the bed with him, she would've had a small voice not interrupted like glass crashing on to a very hard floor. They looked up and heard the voice once more, calling for Tifa down the hall.

"Denzel is up." Tifa groaned as she parted ways with Cloud, making her way out of the room. She looked back at him, already zipping up his vest as if that moment hadn't even happened. Shaking her head, she stepped out, looking down the hallway to find the young boy looking for her. She smiled as a mother would to her son. "Denzel, were you looking for me?"

"Yes," He smiled back, "I was wondering if I could get some breakfast please?"

"Of course!" She said putting her arm around his shoulders.

Tifa whipped a few eggs and sausages for the boy, the smell somewhat making her uncomfortable but she pushed through. Denzel ate a hearty meal and it wasn't long before Cloud was back downstairs, fully clothed and geared for his trip. Denzel frowned, knowing he'd be leaving.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Denzel sighed.

"Not too long I hope." Cloud replied placing his hand on the boy's head. "I'm heading out now though so I can make it in time."

"Bye." Denzel said softly as he went back to his food.

Tifa walked around the bar and towards Cloud, planting a small kiss on his cheek which was returned by one on her forehead.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I know." He responded which caused her to huff. "I love you too..." He smiled before letting her go. "I'll let you know when I get there." He waved walking out the door.

"Did you tell him?" Denzel asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I didn't get a chance Denzel." She sighed, feeling sick to her stomach.

"He'll find out eventually, it's not something you can hide forever." He smiled.

"I know..." She said keeping it together, trying not to lose her cool, beginning to feel dizzy and tired. "It's not something you tell someone before they leave on a trip."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope it wasn't too much of a drag, I know it was a little slow. It's late! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

_When it rained, my mother used to tell me to come inside before I got sick. I would always tell her "Just a little longer," And basked in the cool drops of water on my skin. I would give anything to feel rain once again..._

The ride to Kalm was long but Cloud was relieved it was over, dismounting his bike by the Inn. He stretched his arms and back before being greeted by a familiar face. Reeve Tuesti walked towards him with a bearded smile extending his hand out to greet the blonde which Cloud took quickly to be polite.

"Let me help you with those." Reeve offered grabbing some of his bags off of the motorcycle.

"Thanks." Cloud replied, grabbing the rest of his luggage from his beloved Fenrir. "So what's this urgent case Reeve?"

"We'll discuss it inside. We have others waiting." Reeve replied as he headed into the building.

"Others?" Cloud pondered as they passed through the doors. Before Reeve could answer about the other members, Cloud was assaulted by flailing arms now around his neck.

"Cloud!" The chipper voice resonated in his ears. The young woman hugged him tight, almost choking the air out of him. The blonde pulled her off of him, smiling at the short haired brunette in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Yuffie." Cloud said as he rubbed his throat. "I'm guessing you're part of the case?"

"Yup, yup, yup!" The ever-so-chipper ninja answered. "It's you, me and Vinnie!"

"Vincent is here?" Cloud asked, looking over to Reeve before scouting the whole lobby. There was no sign of the man mentioned.

"Yeah he's upstairs in the room, looking at the paperwork. You know how he is. Once he gets involved it's just busy, busy, busy!" Yuffie said in her chipper tone, however Cloud could tell there was annoyance behind her happy demeanor.

Reeve cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself as he signaled his body towards the stairs. "Perhaps we can get situated so Cloud can also get familiar with the case?" He suggested as he made his way up.

Yuffie nodded and followed suit behind the dark haired man with Cloud not too far behind.

Cloud sighed in relief as they only climbed to the second floor to make it to their room. The ride had been exhausting and he felt like he hadn't slept in days. Nevertheless, he shook off the thoughts of tiredness and sleep before entering the room that was rented out for them.

A swift look around the room, two large beds, a couch, a desk with papers all over it, covering the top of it and at the desk was the man in question looking over the papers as if he was trying to find something hidden in him, his very intense ember-colored eyes almost burning in to the files. Vincent looked different since he became mortal once more. His skin had more color to it than before and he looked tired which he never did when he had his demons, however his intensity was the same.

"Vincent look who we brought!" Yuffie's high pitched voice interrupted, causing the ebony haired man to look up. His lips curled into a very small smile which was all Cloud needed as a greeting.

"So what's going on?" Cloud asked putting his bags down and taking.

"Some of the WRO soldiers discovered an abandoned lab in Junon." reeve began as he took one of the papers from the desk, handing it over to Cloud who looked over some of the details which included a picture of what looked like to be a specimen tube, one Cloud was way too familiar with. The glow from Mako made it hard to see what was inside in the picture but he had a sinking feeling there was a person in there, an experiment left behind after the old ShinRa came down in flames.

Reeve could see that Cloud's expression was trying to hide the horror he was experiencing. He shook his head as he was about to make it worse for the concerned man. "There's a child," Reeve began and Cloud looked up, his composure now fading away. Vincent shifted in his seat and sighed.

"A girl, around 12 years old," Vincent continued, "She's in suspended animation it seems. We haven't touched her yet. We don't know how volatile the situation is." Vincent handed one more picture to Cloud.

"We're just trying to be careful because well..." Yuffie said in a very soft spoken tone. When Cloud took a glance at the picture his eyes widened in shock. The girl was wearing a mask over her face, which he assumed kept her breathing as she was suspended in what looked like a Mako solution. Tubes hooked up to her left and right, keeping her alive, however what really drew him in was her hair, flowing, long, and silver. His experience with people of silver hair was one nightmare after another.

"She's just a little girl though," Yuffie interrupted. "Can she really be that scary?"

"Sephiroth was a child once. He almost destroyed this world." Cloud said fighting the urge to slam the picture on to the desk. "Twice."

"We need to proceed with caution." Reeve instructed, however Cloud interrupted angrily.

"Why proceed at all? Why not just leave her there? Haven't we had enough of this?" He said in a louder tone.

It was quiet save for the shuffling sound of papers as Vincent gathered up the papers in to a neat pile. He understood Cloud's frustration. This case brought back his own reminder of failures. He wouldn't let it happen again.

"That's why we shouldn't leave her." Vincent responded. "We need to make sure it doesn't happen again. She's a child. It's our duty to..."

"It's not though." Cloud interrupted. "It's not our duty."

"After all this time Cloud," Yuffie frowned. "You're giving up? That's not like you."

 _'I'm just so tired..."_ He thought to himself. "Tifa needs me to stay. She deserves some stability in her life. I've been dragging her around, saving the world and it's just not fair to her."

The rest of the group looked at each other. Vincent could see it in Cloud's eyes, his exhaustion. He smirked, knowing the feeling for he too felt the same way some days. "One last time." He said breaking the silence. "She's a kid. We can help her in the right direction."

Cloud shook his head, trying not to be selfish. He sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fine. When do we head out?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Reeve replied. "I want you to go over the file, look at everything. There are missing pieces to her case, we expect to find more once we travel there."

Cloud took the file in to his hands and sighed. "I have to make a phone call. I'll be back."

Walking out the room's door and closing it behind him, Cloud pulled out his cell phone, searching his contacts until he reached Tifa's number. Touching the screen, he commenced a video chat to which she replied quickly.

 _"Cloud!"_ She answered happily. She looked paler than usual, which concerned him.

"What's wrong?"

 _"Nothing!"_ She was lying. _"You made it safely. I'm so glad. We miss you already."_

"I don't know when I'll be back."

 _"Oh."_ He could see the disappointment in her face. It hurt him to see her that way but he was thankful she was so strong and understanding. _"Cloud, what's going on? What was so urgent?"_

"They found a child, in an abandoned lab in Junon." Cloud paused for a moment. "She may be related to Sephiroth in some way or was infused with his genes. She looks like him."

 _"Oh my goodness...What are you all going to do about her? Is she safe to work with? What is she like?"_

"I don't know. We head out tomorrow."

Tifa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Are you sure you're ok?" Cloud asked again. She looked so sick he was starting to wonder if he should have stayed home.

 _"Yes. I'm fine. I have to tell you something though. It's important..."_

Before Tifa could speak of her news, Cloud could hear his name being called behind the door. "Tifa, can you tell me later? I promise I'll make time for you and Denzel. I'm sorry."

Tifa sighed but quickly changed her frown to a smile. _"Of course. I love you. Stay safe."_

"You too." He replied, feeling terrible about hanging up with her.

Cloud walked back inside where Yuffie was the one calling. "We should get some food! I'm starving!" She exclaimed throwing up her arms in a stretch.

"Right..." Cloud said unenthusiastically. He hadn't eaten all day; however, he was not hungry. His thoughts were going wild and food felt like a last priority. He was worried about Tifa. She looked sick and he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about the possibility before. She was always taking care of everyone else and hardly had time for herself or her health. That was his fault. He had not made time for her, even though he had promised her.


	3. Chapter 3

_When the sun hit my skin, bathing me in its warmth, I couldn't help but feel joy. I would run to the beach, my favorite place, and let everything just melt away._

The truck hissed as it arrived to its destination, waking up the ex-mercenary up from his sleep as the vehicle rocked from the sudden stop. He rubbed his Mako-blue eyes, not wanting to be there, wanting to be home with Tifa and Denzel, spending the day taking the younger boy to the park. He hadn't been getting much sleep and the previous night was no exception. Cloud had spent all night studying the files of the mysterious girl, looking for answers although there wasn't much on her other than she was definitely infused with JENOVA cells in an attempt to create another Sephiroth.

"When we go in, " Reeve began as he unbuckled his seatbelt to exit the truck, opening the doors to the back of the large vehicle. "Be on alert. We don't know what lies ahead. There could be creatures lingering. The WRO soldiers cleared most of them but we just can never be too careful." He finished as he walked out.

Cloud's attention was drawn up as he heard Vincent getting his weapon ready, loading his gun with as many bullets as it could fit. Out of all his friends, other than Tifa, Vincent understood him the most. "Do you think this is really such a good idea. Should we prepare for the worst?" The blonde asked the gunman.

"I don't know what to expect." Vincent replied looking up at Cloud. "You seem troubled Cloud."

Cloud swallowed hard as he thought about what he was doing with his life. "I'm worried." He confessed.

Vincent stopped what he was doing, wanting to be there for his friend. "What about?" The ebony haired man asked.

"Tifa hasn't been looking so good. She usually tells me everything but lately, she's been hesitant and last night she told me there was something important she needed to discuss. I'm afraid that she's sick, really sick. I'm always working so I can provide for her and Denzel." Cloud was now tugging at his fingertips, biting his bottom lip. "I can't lose Tifa like I lost _her._ "

"That's rather concerning." Vincent frowned now becoming concerned for Cloud's childhood friend. "Keep me updated on her?"

"Of course." Cloud sighed. "Don't mention this to anyone?"

Vincent simply nodded in agreement, standing up himself to exit the back of the truck, Cloud following not far behind.

Junon had changed slightly since Cloud had last been there. It was definitely a town trying to rebuild itself since the Meteor incident and Deepground's attack on its citizens. The streets were cleaner than they used to be, the pollution being cleared out slowly. There were WRO soldiers everywhere, however, unlike the past where citizens looked petrified to see ShinRa SOLDIERS, they looked pleased with the WRO infantry as they helped their townsfolk rebuild their city.

The group made their way through, making their way to the former offices of Shinra, now abandoned like some ghost town. They entered with caution, assaulted by the smell of what could've been mildew or any other filth grown by unkempt moisture. The building was dark, making Yuffie turn on her bright flashlight, illuminating the room. A receptionist desk was the first thing they all laid eyes on. An old guest book sitting on the countertop. The ninja shrugged it off and looked around with her light, finding a staircase leading up to the next floor.

"Where did the file said the lab was?" Yuffie queried as she kept flashing the light around the whole lobby, looking for a door.

"There's a door upstairs," Reeve began as he looked up the staircase, "That leads to a basement, which leads to the lab."

Yuffie shined the light up the stairs as she began climbing the steps, the others following suit. It wasn't long before they arrived their destination. A hidden door, almost unnoticeable by what would've been some snack machines and a fake plant now covered in cobwebs. Reeve entered a code on the snack machine, leaving Yuffie a little confused, however that feeling disappeared when she heard the creaking of the hidden metal door as it opened, the rust causing it to whine and groan. Once it opened, the smell of dampness grew stronger, however the stench was mixed with something familiar. Once the odorassaultedCloud's nose he knew what thesmell was.

"Mako." Theblondeex-mercenaryscowled, not happy to be dealing with the substance once more. His hand took a hold of the hilt of his sword while Vincent cocked his gun as they prepared to walk down the stairs.

Yuffie shined the light once more, leading the way, the stench getting stronger as they got deeper into the laboratory. As they arrived to the floor, Cloud's hand tightened around the hilt of the Fusion Sword ready for anything, however it was quiet save the low hums that were keeping some of the machinery going.

The center of the room was dimly lit by the large tube which was connected to several Mako generators, causing said glow in the room. There she was, floating in the large fluid filled container, her silver hair flowing around her. Her face looked so familiar to Cloud it was almost painful. He stood in front of the glass tube touching it as he examined her closely. Who did she look like? Obviously There was Sephiroth's influence, he thought, but there was someone else she reminded him of.

The loud hiss disrupted his thoughts as Reeve began working the computers to drain the tube of its Mako mixture. The liquid drainage caused the girl to lean against the glass. Cloud, his hands still on the glass, could hear her breathing through the facemask she had on. The door to the tube began to open and the young female began to slip out, causing Cloud to react and catch her scrawny body.

Cloud's hand removed the mask off of the girl's face, hearing her breathing, He brushed away the plastered hair from her delicate face, watching her closely. All the fear and hatred he had preconceived for the girl was melting away and being replaced by sympathy. She had begun to shiver, through Cloud didn't understand since it had seemed so hot in that building with the lack of air conditioning.

"Cloud," a male's voice said interrupting all his thoughts, "Here." Vincent was behind him, offering up his red cloak which the blonde took and wrapped around the girl, keeping her warm. Cloud could feel Vincent's strong hand on his shoulder, a form of support from an understanding friend to another. Cloud sighed, cradling the girl as he stood up, carrying her, her head leaning against his chest.

"Where are we taking her?" Cloud asked, putting away all his thoughts, holding her closer, feeling her body starting to warm up, her shivering decreasing.

"Back to Edge," Reeve said as he watched Cloud look over the girl with caring eyes. "They have the best hospital there. She looks emaciated."

Cloud looked down at the girl once more, she definitely looked malnourished and underweight, he felt pity for her. She didn't ask for any of this. "Sounds like a plan." He sighed as he began making his way back to the surface of the building. "Yuffie," He called out, "Light the way."

"He's always had a soft spot for kids hasn't he?" Yuffie smiled, looking up at Vincent, who looked down at the small ninja and nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's a fair warning that my OCs are going to start appearing more often. I hope you all enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed creating them. You are all so awesome for sticking around. ENJOY!**

 _I heard voices outside. I haven't heard voices in so long. I feel the warmth of another person, holding me close. Where am I?_

 _Where am I?_

She gasped for air as her eyes shot wide open. A shocking emerald green, that typical Mako glow in them, searching around, looking for a familiar face but there was no one. She was trembling as fear fell upon her. She was in a room covered by peaceful pictures of beaches and forest scenery. Her small arms were hooked up to I.V. fluids, her face covered by a mask depositing oxygen in to her very weak lungs.

She meant to speak but barely a squeak came out of her throat. A gentle but strong hand touched her arm, when she looked over to her left, a man clad in a blue uniform, a neatly trimmed goatee beard and dark slicked back hair was smiling down at her.

"Good Morning." He said to the child. She looked at him with fear, pulling away her arm. "It's okay!" the man responded putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. "My name is Reeve. My team and I rescued you from that basement laboratory. Do you have a name?"

The girl looked down at her hands and closed her eyes, saying nothing. "Can you talk?" Reeve continued to ask, the girl simply stared at her hands, blinking every once in a while, however she was completely disconnected, making no eye contact. Reeve sighed, keeping a smile as to not upset the girl.

"I'll give you some time..." He spoke before leaving the room altogether, heading back to the group outside the room.

Reeve encountered Yuffie, who was sitting on the floor, arranging her Material accordingly, Vincent who sat on one of the waiting room chairs, head leaning against his arm and Cloud who was using the wall to prop him up as he scrolled through his phone, checking for any missed calls from Tifa.

"She's awake." Reeve announced as they all looked up at him. "She needs time though. She won't talk and doesn't seem to want to even look at me."

"Huh," Yuffie sounded off, looking up from her crystal-like orbs. "Maybe Cloud should try and talk to her? He seems to have a way with children." She suggested.

"I have to head home." The ex-mercenary frowned, not really wanting to be there in the first place. He had been in Edge for a whole day now, waiting for the girl to wake up, however he hadn't been back to the bar to see his family.

"It'll just be a minute." Yuffie groaned, annoyed at the blonde for wanting to leave so early. "See if she will talk to you!"

Vincent's crimson eyes stared at Cloud, his arm still holding his head on the chair. "I think I'd scare the child if I went in and Yuffie might just annoy her, making the situation worse." The gunman explained.

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed, a bit insulted by Vincent's comment.

"Alright." Cloud sighed, propping himself straight up from the wall. "I will be leaving as soon as I'm done though."

"Understood." Reeve nodded, agreeing upon the compromise.

Cloud opened the door, a light knock announcing his entrance in to the room. The girl was sitting up on the bed, still staring at her hands, so deep in thought that she hadn't heard his knock on the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming in, noticing she was paying him no attention. There was silence as he walked up to her, pulling up the nearby chair by the hospital bed, taking a seat.

The girl took a deep breath and looked up at Cloud. He couldn't help but notice how bright her eyes were, almost glowing, a trait well known in those who were Mako-infused.

"What's your name?" The Cloud asked, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "It's ok." He said trying to reassure her.

The young female's eyes were welling up, staring at him in fear. His instinct was to grab her hands, comforting the frightened child as he had done before with his adopted son. "Hey, it's ok!" He tried to reassure her, however she began to choke on her tears. "Don't be scared…" Cloud's heart broke to see the child sob uncontrollably now, not knowing how to ease her pain. He let go of her hand and let the bedrail down, standing from his chair and taking a seat on the bed next to her, doing the only thing he knew would calm down Denzel when he had his nightmares. He embraced her, holding her close as she whimpered, her head leaning on his chest. His hand rubbed her arm up and down trying to soothe her and that's when he felt her small hand clutch to him.

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be home any time soon. This girl trusted him, he had imprinted on her and now he wasn't sure how to let go. "You're safe." His voice said calmly. "No one's going to hurt you anymore." He reassured her, not sure what this girl had gone through.

Cloud stayed with the child, holding her tight until she cried herself to sleep. He settled her down on her pillow, slipping himself away from her and out the door. He felt such sorrow for the girl, not knowing how she was going to do once she woke up and he wasn't there.

Outside the room, his comrades for Cloud's return. The blonde closed the door behind him, frowning from the situation. "She didn't speak." Cloud announced, "She just cried for a while until she fell asleep."

Yuffie frowned as Cloud explained what happened, feeling so bad for the girl. "Maybe we should leave her be for today?" She suggested.

Reeve nodded in agreement. "Go home." He suggested to them. "I'll stay behind and make sure she's okay and call you all if anything changes."

"You can stay with us," Cloud offered Vincent and Yuffie, "For the time being. Tifa would be glad to see you."

"You three get some rest. We'll figure out a schedule for her tomorrow morning. There's paperwork I need to catch up on anyway." Reeve said making a 'shoo' motion with his hands at the rest of the group.

"I'll meet you both at the bar then." Cloud announced to Yuffie and Vincent, trying to make his way back to 7th Heaven quickly to see his wife before he had company. "I have some things to take care of."

"We can go grab a bite to eat before heading over." Vincent suggested, looking over at Yuffie who nodded in agreement.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the comments you all have left for me in the reviews section. I'm trying to update as much as I can (I know I've always hated waiting forever and day for updates) however I feel so bad that these chapters are so small. I'll keep trying to add as much as I can. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is chapter will be more along the lines of shipping, I apologize if the characters get too OOC. I will try to keep them as IC as I can. Hope you all like it!**

Cloud rode throughout the city, anxious to get back to his family, wondering what it was Tifa had been trying to tell him since he had arrived to Kalm days ago. Was she sick? Was she dying? The worst was running through his head. What was he going to do without her? What about Denzel? He mentally sighed as he sped through the streets, wondering what he was coming home to.

Fenrir's engine died down as Cloud arrived behind the bar. He parked, unmounting his bike, clutching his keys nervously before grabbing his bags and heading inside. It was quiet as he entered through the bar's backdoor. "Tifa? Denzel?" He called out. There was no answer right away which left the blonde with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He looked around, seeing if he maybe just missed them, however no one was in sight.

Small steps caught his attention as Denzel came down the stairs, a large smile on his face. The young boy raced to him, hugging his paternal figure so tight, Cloud grunted a bit.

"You're back!" The brunette child grinned, looking up at Cloud.

"I am." He said as while placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Where's Tifa?" He asked as his heart raced. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see Denzel, he just wanted to see what was going on with his childhood friend.

"She wasn't feeling good, so she went upstairs to take a nap." Denzel replied with half a smile, trying not to give away anything. "You should talk to her Cloud."

"Is everything ok?" Cloud asked, getting that sinking feeling once more as Denzel pointed out Tifa was feeling ill. The boy knew something and it unnerved him that Denzel might know something about Tifa before he did.

"Talk to her. She won't mind if it's you waking her up." Denzel kept on suggesting. Cloud looked up at the stairs, worried. "Go on Cloud!"

The blonde nodded at the boy and began climbing the stairs and each step felt so heavy. His boots made the wooden floors creak all the way up to their room. Opening the door to their room he saw her there sleeping so soundly on the bed. She looked so peaceful. Cloud hated to disturb her but he wanted to hear her voice so badly, he simply just slipped into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her as she slept, kissing her face lovingly.

"I'm home." He whispered in her ear.

Tifa groaned, opening her eyes, looking up at Cloud, thinking it was a dream. "You're home?" She asked groggily. "You're home!" It finally had registered as she woke up, turning around to face him. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His strong arms wrapped around her body in return, happy to see her, elated to have her warmth against him. His anxiety was almost eased as she held on to him tightly but Cloud just couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong.

"I'm home." Cloud spoke softly, kissing her cheek before diving in to it. "Are you okay?"

Tifa pulled herself away from him just for a moment, to look at him with caring eyes, her hand caressing his face. She could tell the man had been panicking since they spoke. It made her laugh inwardly, as she knew Cloud always would think the worst of things. She couldn't blame him. The man had been through hell and back. "I'm fine now." She answered, cupping his face, trying to calm him down. "Why do you look so scared?"

"You said you had something important to tell me Tifa." Cloud replied as he held on to her hands as a form of security, "I just assumed it was-"

"Always assuming!" Tifa laughed. "It's good news, or could be good news. It depends on how you take it."

Tifa took Cloud's hand and placed it on her abdomen, kissing his lips tenderly. "What's going on?" Cloud asked just above a whisper, confused as to why she was so happy when she had looked so ill previously.

"We're having a child." Tifa smiled against his lips. "I've been sick because I'm nine weeks pregnant."

She wasn't sure if he had heard him as he laid there, staring at her, however before she could repeat herself she felt his hands pull her face close, his lips on hers. She relaxed herself in to him, kissing him back, her hands traveling to his messy blonde hair, running her fingers through it. He was the first to break the kiss, making her groan in complaint of the newfound space between them. She stared at his Mako-Blue eyes, trying to read his thoughts.

Relief washed over Cloud as she spoke her news to him. She wasn't dying, she wasn't really ill. His heart skipped a few beats and one of his rare smiles creeped up on his lips. He hugged her tightly, feeling her hands on his back now.

"I take it you're happy?" She whispered on to him.

"Very." Cloud smiled, kissing her once more, making her own heart skip a beat as their lips touched once again. Cloud stroked his wife's cheek with his thumb, wondering if he was the only one who knew about their happy news. "Does Denzel-"

"He knows." Tifa confessed, hoping he wouldn't be upset that their adoptive son knew before he did. "I had taken a test and when I was reading the results he came in and I just told him what was going on."

"How did he take it?"

"He's so excited. He said he wants a brother." Tifa chuckled as she recalled Denzel's excitement over the news. Their conversation was soon interrupted as the boy they spoke of shouted from the downstairs unit of the building.

"Tifa! Cloud! There's some people here for you!" The young child announced. It was then that Cloud remembered he had invited his friends to stay during their mission.

"Tifa," Cloud began, looking at her apologetically, "I told Vincent and Yuffie they could stay with us for a bit. Our case is a little complicated."

"Does that mean you're leaving again in the morning?" Tifa almost pouted, more concerned about her husband leaving again than having company over. Cloud shook his head in response, easing her worry.

"The case was brought here, so I can work from home this time. I won't leave." He explained as he let go of their embrace.

"Good." She nodded, "So let's go greet our friends, maybe tell them the good news?"

He stood from the bed, walking to her side and offering up his hand in assistance which she took gratefully, propping herself up with his strength. They shared a chaste peck on the lips before he led her out of the room, following behind her as she made her way down the stairs.

Denzel's eyes scouted the wooden steps as the creaks got louder the closer his parents got to the bar. Tifa was the first to emerge, a beautiful and welcoming smile greeting her longtime friends.

"Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed at the sight of her, running up to her, hugging her so tight that Tifa almost lost her balance at the assault.

"It's nice to see you too!" Tifa chuckled, pulling the slender ninja off of her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well after Vincent went and worried us to death by disappearing," Yuffie began to explain with a scoff, however Vincent cleared his throat, interrupting the young woman. "What? You mean to tell me you didn't disappear? Shelke was the only one who knew where you were! I was worried!"

"That's because you worry too much." Vincent said in his usual monotone voice, however they all knew that he was inwardly rolling his eyes.

"You vanished into a million pieces after Omega!" Yuffie said rather frustrated with the ebony haired man. The young ninja realized she had gone on a tangent over Vincent. Shaking her head, she looked back at Tifa and sighed. "To answer your question, I am just peachy keen!" She replied trying to sound chipper once more.

"Uh-huh." Tifa chuckled, "How about I fix you some tea to ease that peachy-keeness?"

Tifa took a hold of Yuffie's arm, dragging her over to the bar as the ninja continued to fume over Vincent while the bartender made her tea to calm her, Denzel following suit, asking his adoptive mother for a soft drink.

"What was that about?" Cloud asked making his way to Vincent, having a seat at one of the tables next to the gunman.

"She's been trying to pick a fight for months now. She is troubled." Vincent sighed whilst he took a seat at the same table as his blonde comrade.

"Troubled?" Cloud queried in return, looking over as Tifa poured Yuffie some hot water over her tea bag.

"She's struggling with her feelings. She doesn't know how to express herself." Cloud raised an eyebrow at Vincent, realizing that this was one of those moments where the pot was calling the kettle black, however Vincent continued, "She's grown fond of me and she just doesn't know how to tell me, even though I already know."

"What makes you think that?" The blonde questioned, a bit surprised at Vincent's theory.

"She looks at me," Vincent said, watching Yuffie now drink her tea, calming down while Tifa giggled at her erratic behavior. "The same way I looked at Lucrecia. I've caught her staring and she will quickly avert her gaze."

Cloud was a bit taken aback at Vincent's observation. The thought of Yuffie having romantic feelings for anyone, let alone Vincent, was just too much for him to fathom, after all Yuffie was a child to him but the reality was that Yuffie was well into her early twenties and it had taken that long for him to realize she was no longer a child, but a woman.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The swordsman asked.

He could see Vincent tense up although the gunman was definitely trying to keep his cool. It was Vincent's hands that gave it away, as he clenched them nervously. Did he feel the same way?

"I don't know." The ebony haired man answered honestly. Amber eyes stared at the young woman's smiling face, her demeanor now back to her happy-go-lucky self as she drank her tea. He wasn't sure himself of how he felt about her. Having her there all the time was annoying however comforting. It wasn't the same without her pestering voice and her exhausting enthusiasm.

Cloud watched Vincent stare at Yuffie, watching the wheels in his friend's head turn, thinking so intensely about what he was feeling about the young woman.

"Talk to her." The blonde finally spoke, watching his wife go back and forth at the bar, preparing a meal for Denzel. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but she was glowing, more radiant than ever. "I wasted years by not telling her and she ended up feeling the same way. Tifa and I we're finally happy now. It's laughable how stupid insecurities seem now." Cloud took his gaze away from his beloved, turning to his broody friend. "She's uhm," Cloud's face grew warm, a smile shyly making its way to his lips, "She's not sick."

Vincent recalled the conversation he and Cloud on their way to Junon few days prior where the young swordsman was concerned Tifa was ill. He was glad to hear she wasn't however he was curious to know what had caused Cloud to speculate she was.

"What was so important then?" Vincent asked.

"She's expecting." Cloud couldn't help but internally chuckle at the thought. He was still getting used to the idea of having a baby. He had been a father to Denzel for a couple of years already however an infant was going to be much more difficult.

Vincent's lips curled, a very light 'hmph' in the form of a chuckle coming out of his throat. He was happy for his friends, especially Cloud. He knew how hard it had been for him to pick up his broken pieces after everything that had happened to him. He was glad to see his blonde colleague starting to become whole.

"Congratulations." Vincent extended, looking back between Cloud and Tifa, "How does your other kid feel about it?"

"Tifa says he's happy. I haven't had a chance to sit with him. I just found out right before the two of you arrived." Cloud paused for a moment, remembering why it was that his friends were even here. "I haven't told her about the girl."

"Wait until tomorrow." Vincent suggested, "She's on a high from telling you. This is her moment. Don't take it away."

As if on cue, the room was filled with Yuffie's high pitched squeal of joy. The young ninja's hands were thrown up in the air in excitement as Tifa shyly smiled. The men's attention was drawn to Yuffie's excitement.

"A baby!" Yuffie clapped, ecstatic for her friend whose cheeks grew brighter the more Yuffie fussed over her news. "Tifa is having a baby! How exciting! Who knew Cloud had it in him!"

Cloud covered his face in embarrassment as Yuffie dragged on causing Vincent to smirk quietly where he sat.

"Y-Yuffie!" Tifa scolded as she pointed at Denzel with her eyes. "There are children in the room."

Denzel played quietly with the rim of his beverage glass, trying to pretend the conversation around him wasn't going on. He wasn't stupid, he knew how the baby got there he just didn't want to acknowledge his parents did such a thing.

"Since we're all together, can we go out in to the town?" Denzel said quickly, trying to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"I think that's a great idea." Tifa sighed in relief, grabbing on to her son's hand graciously for changing the subject.

Cloud stood from his seat, sighing at the awkwardness he had just experienced before looking at his guests. "I'll take you to the guest room so you can settle your things down." He said guiding his guest up the stairs, hoping they would follow. It was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: Hope it wasn't TOO OoC. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So there you have it! Hope you all like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So honestly this chapter is so useless to the plot but I know there's some Vincent/Yuffie fans reading so this is for you! I apologize once more if it's OOC I am trying as hard as I can to keep them in character. Enjoy!**

The night had been a quiet one, thank the stars, Vincent thought whilst he sat on one of the two twin-sized bed in Cloud and Tifa's guest room. It was unfortunate that he had to share the room with Yuffie though since she as of late made him uneasy.

The gunman had the current case of the mysterious silver-haired girl sprawled out on top of his mattress. He was trying to focus, however he couldn't.

"You're staring." His voice was cool and smooth while his focus remained on the file in his hands. Vincent could feel Yuffie's eyes on him all the way from the other room.

"I am not!" Yuffie grumbled, looking away before collapsing on the bed, sprawling out with a frustrated sigh. "Why don't you relax?" She asked, watching him once more as he looked over every page.

"Why do you care if I relax or don't?" Vincent now looked back at Yuffie, their eyes meeting. He found her comical with her lack of maturity. It made her charming.

"You stress me out when you work like that Vincent!" Yuffie complained, crossing her arms and legs as she laid on the bed, studying him. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, dressed down to a black sleeveless top and matching shorts. He was toned although she thought that for a man his height, Vincent was a bit underweight. Scars decorated his muscles from the many battles they had fought. His hair was tied up for once which she found oddly attractive. She wasn't sure when all these feelings had begun creeping up but now she wasn't sure what to do with them. It's not like Vincent would ever feel the same about her. She was much younger than he was and he had a tendency to like women who were aloof than she was.

"Stop staring." Vincent said a bit more annoyed though still his tone was calm. He gathered the papers around his bed and organized them back accordingly, putting away the case file. His legs swung over the edge of the bed, his body sitting up and looking straight at Yuffie who still laid cross armed and cross-legged in her own bed.

"I'm not!" She said with cheeks turning red. "You're starting to imagine things. "

"What's going on?" He asked as he leaned his arms on his legs in a hunched over position. "You've been acting foolish for months now. You stare Yuffie, it makes me uncomfortable."

"I don't stare." She said softly while looking up at the ceiling now purposely avoiding his gaze. She did stare. She couldn't help it. She could now feel his gaze on her which did make her uncomfortable. She shifted, now laying on her side, facing him. "I can't sleep sometimes." She said softly. "I have nightmares about when you fought Omega and how we couldn't find you for a while."

"I'm here though." He responded calmly reading her expression. "I didn't know you were that concerned of my whereabouts though."

"Of course I'm concerned." She frowned. "I care about you! We have been through so much!"

She was right. Out of all their friends Vincent did spend the most time with her. He watched her grow from an annoying teenager to a caring woman. They had fought so many together and she had saved his life in the past as he had saved hers. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't care deeply about her as well. It was all so confusing.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her trying to reassure her. "You should never lose sleep over me. That's just ridiculous."

"Would you ever lose sleep if something tragic happened to me?" Yuffie said furrowing her brows.

"Nothing tragic is going to happen to you." Vincent said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't know that. What if tomorrow I get really ill? Or I get injured in battle?" Yuffie sat up, looking Vincent dead in his crimson eyes.

"Then I'd lose sleep over your tragedy." Vincent admitted which caused Yuffie's eyes to widen in shock.

"You would?" She asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes I would. I care about you very much Yuffie." It was odd but he smiled at her, making her heart pump faster.

"Vincent…" She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her however he looked up, noticing her cheeks growing red. She looked so different in that moment, attractive even.

"I know you're fond of me." Vincent confessed. "It's why you pick fights and it's why you stare."

"W-What?" Yuffie was shocked. He knew? The whole time? It almost made her angry. She wasn't sure what to say at that moment. "You're crazy! I think you need sleep because that's just delirious!"

"Is it though?" Vincent said so seriously. Her reaction was to be expected but he wanted to see how much he could push the issue. He stood from his bed and walked over to hers, looming over her with an intense gaze.

She looked up, nodding at him. She could hear her pulse beating against her ears as he got closer. He was now leaning over, his face closer to hers, his eyes staring at her own. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked, closing her eyes in case it was all a dream. If it was, she didn't want it to end.

"Seeing if it's really all in my head. This is what it feels like when you stare. It's maddening." He whispered against her skin. It _was_ maddening. They were so close at this point that she felt like her heart might explode. Impulsivity took over her as she looped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them, forcing a kiss on him. He lost his balance with her actions, landing on top of her.

Vincent pushed himself up with his arms, hovering over her. She looked so different, with her eyes half open, looking back at him. "You're staring." He whispered.

"You stare too." Her hand cupped his cheek. "I'm starting to think you have feelings Vincent Valentine."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips. He hadn't kissed a woman in years. It felt surreal to him, sending shockwaves throughout his body. She made him feel human again even though he had been one for about a year now. His hands grasped her own, their fingers intertwining as they continued to show each other their affections.

Yuffie broke their kiss for air, looking up at him, lost in that moment. His forehead pressed against her, his breath sighing. "It wasn't delirium." He smirked at the flustered ninja.

"It wasn't." She vocally confessed, feeling his lips on her cheek. It all felt like a dream to her. How could this man ever feel anything for her? She annoyed him most of the time. "I don't want to wake up…"

Vincent pulled away, looking at her confused. "Come again?" He asked.

"I don't want to wake up." She smiled, closing her eyes. "This is the best dream I've ever had."

Vincent stood up, staring at her as she seemed to be in a daze, thinking that it was all in her head. "Move." He demanded. She sat up, wondering what he meant. He waved his hand, motioning her to move over to the side of the bed. Yuffie complied, repositioning herself on one side of the bed while he climbed back in, turning her so that her back faced him. His arm snaked around her waist as his body pressed against hers. "You'll wake up in the morning but I promise you it's not a dream." He whispered against her cheek, kissing it.

She held on to his strong arm, wondering if it really was real. Vincent was holding her so close she could feel his heart beating against her back. She had always acknowledged Vincent was tall however it was made more evident as almost his entire body embraced her smaller frame. She prayed she really wasn't dreaming because waking up the next morning would just be so disappointing.


	7. Chapter 7

_After all these years, I'm finally awake, I'm finally in the real world. I'm so scared. I'm so alone. There's a voice telling me it's going to be okay but I don't know who that is and I'm not sure…. I'm not okay._

Her eyes were so tired. It had been two days since she had been dragged out of that lab by that blonde man and in to the hospital in a city named Edge. She had been questioned by the man with the dark facial hair, who called himself Reeve but she just didn't trust him. She didn't know who he worked for and last time she spoke to a stranger her world crashed.

She had found out the blonde who carried her out, his name was Cloud. She wasn't sure why, but she seemed to be calmer around him, however she didn't speak to him either. She could hear his voice outside her hospital room, as well as Reeve's voice. Cloud must've been working for Reeve, she figured, so she then couldn't trust him, no matter how comforting his presence made her feel.

"You brought Denzel?" She heard Reeve's voice exclaim. Who was Denzel? She wondered.

"He wanted to see her. I've been briefing Tifa on this case and he over-heard so he decided to come along." She heard Cloud reply. Who was Tifa?

"I'm willing to try anything at this point. She won't speak, she won't eat, it's been two days." Reeve sounded concerned but she just didn't seem to care what he thought. "Congratulations by the way! I heard the great news. How far along is she?"

Someone was having a baby, she deducted, maybe it was Tifa, maybe that was Cloud's wife?

"Nine weeks." Cloud responded, he sounded so bashful.

"Can I go in now?" An unfamiliar voice asked, a young boy from the sounds of it.

"Sure." Cloud replied when her door began to open.

She clenched her hands on to the sheets, not knowing what to expect, her Mako-green eyes glued to the door as it jarred. Her gaze was met with that of a boy around her age, soft blue eyes staring back. His hair was wavy, brown and it looked so soft to the touch and his smile was warm and friendly. The boy walked up to her bedside and she couldn't help but flinch as he drew near.

"Don't be scared." He smiled. "My name is Denzel."

The girl stared back, not a single word coming out of her mouth. Denzel kept smiling, grabbing her hand. She flinched however unlike when Reeve had grabbed her hand she didn't pull away. Denzel's hand was warm and firm. It was comforting. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. She hadn't spoken in years, afraid of might what might happen if she did.

"You know, you're in really good hands." Denzel kept talking, "Cloud took me in when I was really sick. I was dying and he worked really hard so I wouldn't die and then him and Tifa adopted me. He won't let anything bad happen to you."

"D-Dying?" Her voice was soft, almost unheard. That boy had been dying and the same blonde who rescued her had rescued him and took care of him. Was there hope?

Denzel thought her voice was pretty, so gentle and feminine. He nodded at her question, confirming his response. "I had Geostigma." He explained.

"Geostigma?" The girl asked once more. What was that? She hadn't heard of such a disease. Had she been that disconnected from the world?

"Yeah, but it's all gone now so you don't have to worry." Denzel smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl looked down at her hands, noticing his was still holding hers. She squeezed, so afraid to tell him who she was only because the last time she had told someone who she was, she was kidnapped and forced to be experimented on.

"R-Raisel." She said just above a whisper. "My name is Raisel Vitali."

"That's a really pretty name." Denzel grinned, making Raisel's lips stretch in to a shy smile however it faded quickly when her stomach made a loud growling noise. Her already blushing face turned a shade darker, making Denzel chuckle. "Don't worry. I came prepared."

Letting go of Raisel's hands, Denzel dug in to his back pack, taking out a small box wrapped in a cloth napkin. The young boy placed the box on Raisel's lap, undoing the knot of the napkin to reveal some type of box with sorted food items in it.

"Tifa makes the best bento boxes." Denzel said handing a fork over to Raisel so she could eat. "We heard you weren't eating so she made you this. There's some white rice, this here is chicken with a sweet glaze and here is a little berry cake with cream cheese frosting." He explained as he pointed out each item.

The food smelled heavenly to her, making her mouth water as she took off the clear plastic lid of the box. She began by trying the sweet glazed chicken which to her was such an amazing combination of sweet and savory that she couldn't help but let out a "Mmm!" as she chewed it up. It was the first real food she had in years. "It's delicious." She giggled as she now went for the white rice.

"Try mixing the glazed chicken with the rice." Denzel pointed out taking enjoyment from his new friend.

Outside the hospital door, Cloud was watching from the small glass window. He was glad that Denzel had gotten the girl to eat.

"He succeeded." He said crossing his arms, watching both children interact. Raisel's fear was dissipating as she continued to chat with Denzel. "She's eating the lunch Tifa made. She's even smiling."

Reeve stroked his goatee, thinking about the benefits of having Denzel around the girl. "Maybe you should take her home?" He suggested.

"What?" Cloud asked in disbelief. "I have no room for her. Our extra room is going to be the baby's room Reeve, where am I going to house her? Besides I can't bring in another child in to the house without even discussing it with Tifa."

"Pity." Reeve replied crossing his arms. "She's bonded the best with you and Denzel so she'd thrive there the best."

"I can't Reeve." Cloud frowned, feeling awful about it since he was right.

"Sleep on it. Talk it out with Tifa. Have her meet her." Reeve shrugged, trying to convince the blonde to take the girl.

Cloud went back to watching Denzel and Raisel through the window. He hadn't seen Denzel that happy since Marlene was still living with them. "Is she even strong enough to leave?" He asked.

"No, she'll probably be here a few months. There's physical therapy she has to accomplish since her muscles atrophied in the liquid confinement. She also has to gain a substantial amount of weight before she can start therapy which will take a while." Reeve watched as the silver haired girl finished the last of her lunch box. "Maybe Tifa should cook for her more often? She has refused all the hospital food."

"I'm surprised Tifa was able to cook it at all." Cloud said shaking his head. "Just the smell of food has made her sick lately." He had felt so sorry for his wife. The morning sickness had been draining on her and when she wasn't in the bathroom vomiting she was taking long naps.

"Tifa is instinctively motherly though so I'm not surprised she just pushed through it." Reeve chuckled. "Say, out of subject, have you seen Vincent and Yuffie."

"They were sleeping when I left the house." Cloud said, not sure why it was they were not up early, rather why Vincent wasn't up early. He half expected it from Yuffie. "I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I just left once Denzel was ready."

"That's odd." Reeve said raising an eyebrow. "Should we try and call them?"

"I don't think they'll answer." Cloud said honestly, having his suspicions as to why the two were missing in action. He had rather not disturb them if what he was thinking was true. The blonde knocked on the glass window, catching the children's attention.

Inside the room, Denzel turned back to Raisel who was still looking at Cloud through the glass. "I think he wants to come in but he's not sure if you'll let him." He explained. "I promise you'll like him."

"I do like him." Raisel commented, recalling how Cloud had let her cry on him until she just couldn't cry no more. "I'm just scared to trust anyone." She confessed. "When I was younger, I used to live with my mom in Costa del Sol."

"Oh wow. What was that like?" Denzel asked, interested in her story.

"I loved it there, even though it was very hot. I used to go to the beach and dig my feet in the sand at the end of the shore and let the waves wash up on my ankles." She giggled recalling the feeling of the sun on her skin and the water teasing her legs as the waves went back and forth. "But one day…"

… _But one day I was just minding my own business, playing in the water, looking for any small critters in the tide pools. My mom was within earshot, holding my brother's hand, he was a bit of a coward…_

"Your brother?" Denzel asked as he interrupted Raisel's story.

"Yes. I used to have a twin brother. His name was Riagán." She replied as she continued to narrate.

 _So my mom was within earshot, holding on to Riagán. She always tried to encourage him to be more outgoing but he was just not interested. We were having an amazing time as a family like we did every Saturday when I heard multiple footsteps coming down the board walk. I turn to face the commotion and I saw a lot of men, with guns, all pointed at my mom and my brother._

Raisel stopped talking abruptly, recalling the painful memory. "I just have a hard time trusting after that day." She said not wanting to go in to any more detail.

Denzel understood where she was coming from. When he had gone through his own traumatic experience he didn't talk about it for a while either. "You don't have to tell me." He said holding her hand once more.

There was another knock on the door. Cloud was now making a "Let's go" hand motion at him. Denzel nodded, feeling bad that he had to go. "I'll make Cloud keep bringing me if you'd like." The brunette boy offered.

"I'd like that." Raisel smiled, feeling a bond between Denzel and herself. "Tell Cloud I'm sorry. I'll try to be better."

"I will but I don't think he is upset or blames you for shutting out. Cloud shuts out others when things go wrong too so I guess he understands what you're going through in a way."

She felt relief to hear she wasn't causing anyone grief. "Thank you Denzel." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Denzel replied, packing his things and making his way out the room. Before exiting through the door he looked back at his new friend and grinned. "Make sure you keep eating and get strong that way we can play together. I want you to meet my friends and family but you can't do that from that hospital bed!"

The concept of play was something that had not been in her life in years and it excited her heart so much. Smiling back brightly she nodded at Denzel, making a cross over her heart. "I promise I'll get strong and then we can play!"

"Good!" Denzel said waving before exiting the room and following Cloud back home.

 **A/N: So we finally have a name for the mystery girl! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like we're finally getting somewhere. Also I have the pronunciation guide for the OC names.**

 **Raisel-pronounced as REY-ZehL. Raisel's origin, as well as its use, is in the Yiddish language meaning Rose.**

 **Riagán-pronounced as RIY-GaeN. Riagán is of Celtic origin and it means Impulsive**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So by popular demand, here's another Yuffentine chapter, once again unrelated to the main plot. I was thinking about maybe at some point splitting it up so that Vincent and Yuffie have their own separate story? Thoughts? Anyway, enjoy! I'm sorry I'm so late updating. I'm in nursing school and I work full time so sometimes it's hard.**

Soft petite hands traced over his skin, leaving no corner unexplored. She studied every scar of his arm and up towards his back where she noticed the scars got greater. Yuffie touched the largest one, straight in the middle, wondering where it had come from but afraid to ask him. He had a whole story mapped out on his body in form of scars, some that she knew about from battles they had been in and others from his dark and mysterious past.

Vincent flinched as he felt her warm hands touch his back. She meant no harm yet he felt exposed and unsafe. He had just come out of the shower, forgetting his night shirt in the room where they were currently residing, so he simply just walked down the hall in just his pajama shorts while drying his hair. Somehow he had forgotten Yuffie was also there. The gunman of course was immediately embarrassed, fumbling over to his bed to grab his nightshirt when the soft voice of the ninja spoke, saying 'Wait' and he foolishly did. That's when she stood behind him and began to explore his skin, making him feel utterly and unequivocally exposed.

"Yuffie." He muttered, now shivering as she placed the palm of her hands on his bare shoulders.

She didn't answer with words. Her lips brushed against his skin, taking him in. Her forehead leaned on his back and she sighed. She knew he felt insecure, after all he had been through hell, however she wanted to try and break that wall her arms wrapping around his torso, holding him tight. She had seen Tifa help Cloud through his similar situation and it helped Yuffie understand Vincent through the married couple's example, however no one had been there for Vincent and the Wutai princess was more than happy to be that for him.

"I just want to know you." She smiled, placing more feather-light kisses on his skin.

He didn't say anything. The tension she was causing him was starting to ache his back. All he wanted to do was break free and yet he didn't want her to stop. No woman had held him like she was at the moment. No one had ever tried to comfort him, break down his walls, take him in. He admired her for that, was surprised even that she had the capacity to be so giving to him.

His hands grabbed on to hers, removing her grasp on him. His nightshirt was clenched in his fists. He hated he felt like this. "It's not you." He said as he unbunched the article of clothing from his hand and pulled it over his head, shielding himself from her once again. He prayed to the gods she believed him.

"I know." She smiled while walking over to her bed, flopping down in the middle of it carelessly as she usually did, hands behind her head in a carefree position.

He frowned, not because he was upset with her but he was upset with himself. He wanted to be comfortable around her, with her. He sat on the edge of her bed, elbows on his thighs, leaning on them as he hunched over. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until the perky ninja broke it by humming some silly song she most likely heard on the radio. He turned his head to face her, watching her face as she stared at the ceiling, thinking about whatever she was thinking about.

Her carefree demeanor baffled him. "Yuffie." He called out. She turned her head towards him stopping her humming abruptly.

"Yes?" She responded with a question, smiling as usual.

"What are—" He hesitated for a moment but her head tilt told him she was eagerly waiting for his question. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "We're just sitting here aren't we?"

She was so literal sometimes it drove him crazy. He moved his body towards her, his manly hands now on either side of her head. "What are _we_ doing?"

She wasn't sure what he was asking of her however having him that close made blood creep up to her cheeks. Like when she studied his back now she was studying his face. His skin was pale but healthy, smooth, like porcelain and his eyes were just so intense. Their crimson glow made her hairs stand on end. There was so much emotion behind them that his facial expressions just didn't give away. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, that's what his eyes told her. Her hands traced along the locks of his ebony hair. She leaned up, closing the gap between them.

Vincent kissed her back, inhaling through his nose, feeling the rush course through his veins. He broke their kiss, cupping one of her hands with his own. "You know I'm damaged." He said trying to make her understand. He wanted to be with her, wanted their relationship work but he was, for lack of a better word, scared.

"Don't be so dramatic Vincent Valentine." She assured him. "Just let it be. Let's be together and whatever comes from it we'll handle it, the good and the bad."

Vincent's heart jumped when she said that. She understood more than he thought. She wasn't a child but a maturing woman who was willing to jump in to something unknown without fear. She was what he needed all this time. "If that's what you wish."

"You have to want it to you know." Yuffie frowned, hoping he wasn't just trying to settle because she was fond of him. She was almost certain that's what he wanted as that is what his eyes said but she knew how it was with Vincent, he was too tactical, overthinking something as simple as just feeling his emotions.

He laid next to her with his head on his chest and his arm around her waist. He wanted her, he wanted to love her he was just too afraid. "I want to give us a chance."

"Good." Yuffie nodded while wrapping her arms around him as much as she could.

Vincent's grip tightened slightly as he let himself relax with her, letting himself be with her. He wanted to let her in even if it was the hardest battle he's ever have to face. He closed his eyes, hearing her heartbeat. It relaxed him to the point of slumber, his body becoming limp on Yuffie who began to hum once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hi guys, sorry for the delay in posts, life got in the way but here's next chapter, a little more CloTi coming your way. This chapter is why I had to change the rating from T to M. While there's nothing explicit there is some sexual content (very mild). I hope you enjoy. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. 3**

Feather-soft kisses traced the soft skin of her shoulders, his lips moving up from her collar and up her neck before making a stop on her soft pink cheeks. Tifa giggled as the man behind her tickled her with his lips, holding her tight underneath their covers. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear before breathing her sweet scent of honey mixed with vanilla in, continuing to kiss her lovingly.

"Mm, do we have to get up?" The barmaid complained as she enjoyed the intimate moment she was sharing with her blonde ex-mercenary.

"Denzel is going to demand we go see Raisel soon." Cloud almost groaned not wanting to leave the comforts of their bed. His left hand traveled up his wife's silk top just above her abdomen where the small lump was now forming. He wondered if he concentrated enough, could he possibly feel any movement? There was nothing, not yet.

"You know it's too early?" She chuckled at his attempts to find their child, placing her hand over his.

"Hmm," Cloud sighed, slightly disappointed. "We have to get up."

Tifa protested as she pulled the covers over their heads, turning around to face him. "Just a little longer?" She asked, large amber eyes staring up at his intense blue. He smiled at her while their fingers intertwined. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. He returned the favor by doing the same. They continued to kiss, once, twice, three times, each time becoming less innocent than the next. Her hands let go of his as she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, their kisses becoming more feverish.

Cloud's thumbs pressed against her hips while their legs intertwined, their bodies coming closer together with each kiss. Breaking for a breath of air, Cloud looked at Tifa's flushed face, her breathing a little more ragged.

"Tifa we can't." He said, knowing that any minute their adoptive son would be waking up for the day, not to mentioned they had house guests in the very next room.

She heard the words coming out of his mouth but her mind was made up. Her fingers played with the soft spikes of his unruly hair as their lips met again. Tifa as of late was a hormonal mess and this was no exception. He sighed in to their kiss, knowing this was a losing battle.

He succumbed in to her wishes, pushing her so her back was against the mattress, hovering above her, trailing wet kisses on her neck. Her digits gripped on to his hair just a bit tighter while her ankles now pressed at the back of his knees, forcing her spouse's body to press against her own, enticing her. She couldn't help but let out a small groan of pleasure. He smirked as he planted lustful kisses on his barmaid, on her neck, lips, cheeks and down to her collar bone. While his right arm supported his body weight his left traced under her top making its way to her soft—

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Tifa? Cloud?" Denzel was up and at their door.

The couple both sighed in unison as their intimate moment fleeted with their parental duties. Cloud caught his breath before placing one last kiss on Tifa's lips. "It's time to get up." He smiled, a bit flushed from their moment.

Cloud pulled the covers off of them, sitting back on his side of the bed while Tifa sat up on hers. There was another set of knocks at their bedroom door, Tifa now answering the boy on the other side with a 'Come in.'

Denzel peered in his head, smiling at his parents. "Can we go see Raisel today?" He asked as he made his way in to their bedroom.

"Sure." Tifa nodded as Denzel now climbed in their bed, oblivious as to what had transpired just moments ago.

"Are you going to come this time Tifa?" The brunette child asked, hoping she'd say yes. Cloud looked at Tifa, wondering if she'd be up to taking a trip down to the hospital where the mysterious girl resided.

"I don't see why not." She smiled as Denzel now hopped off their bed, making his way now to the door. He looked back at his parents once more, giving them a bright smile. Tifa's heart warmed and she couldn't help but smile back. "Go on, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She said as her hands made a 'shoo' motion.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, Tifa placed a kiss on Cloud's cheek, holding tight on to his arm. "You know I need to shower." Tifa suggested, looking up with suggestive eyes.

The blonde was surprised at her forwardness this morning however he wasn't going to turn her down. His lips curved in to one of his mischievous smiles, watching as walked over to their bathroom, glancing back with a 'Are you coming?' look. Cloud wasted no time following her.

Clothes were off quickly, both in their shower, the hot water running down their backs as they joined, moving together as if it were some sort of dance. He lost himself in her quickly and she in him as they made love quietly against the walls of their shower, her body supported by his, every so often letting each other's names spill out of their lips. Cloud's lips mapped out her collar and her fingers tangled in what was now a wet mess of blonde. He held her tightly, sighing in her ear as he came to an end with her, kissing her, showing her that she was the only one for him.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly on to her lips. Tifa's arms tightened around his neck as butterflies scattered in her stomach at his words. She breathed him in, taking in the afterglow of their actions, enjoying every gentle kiss he placed on her body while they both caught their breath. If it wasn't because the water was now starting to run cold, Tifa felt like she could've stayed there with him forever. They shared one last kiss before parting, each taking their own towel and beginning their morning routine.

On the downstairs portion of the 7th Heaven, Denzel waited patiently, finding out that one of their house guests, the ebony haired man known as Vincent Valentine, was also waiting.

"Morning." Denzel greeted the gunman who had made himself a cup of tea for his morning breakfast.

"Good morning Denzel." Vincent nodded as a greeting to the young boy, "Where are Cloud and Tifa?"

Denzel looked up the stairs, wondering what was taking so long for his parents to come down. "I don't know." He answered, chewing on his bottom lip, not really wanting to think about it much. "Where's Yuffie?"

"Still sleeping." Vincent answered with a sigh. He had this odd feeling about starting the day without her, a bit disappointed that she wouldn't even stir when he awoke that morning. "Are you going to visit at the hospital today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I hope so, but they're taking so long!" Denzel pouted, wanting to see his friend.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Tifa's voice interrupted as she came down the stairs, dusting her hands off while she made her way to the kitchen to whip up breakfast.

"What took so long?" Denzel asked, following his mother, leaving Vincent to greet Cloud at the end of the stairs.

"Good Morning Cloud." Vincent greeted courteously, noticing the smirk on the blonde's face.

"Indeed." Cloud continued to smile, walking past his friend to join his family in their meal preparation.

Vincent found Cloud's cheerful demeanor rather strange however his face grew hot as soon as he realized why it was that Cloud and Tifa were taking their time coming downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a more plot driven chapter, hopefully it's not too rushed. I hope you all enjoy it 3**

Denzel grasped on to the straps of his backpack as he walked in through the doors of the critical care unit, humming along as the usual staff of the hospital greeted him. He had been coming over for a couple of weeks now to visit his friend, this time accompanied by Tifa and Cloud.

"Hey slow down!" Tifa said trying to catch up with the excited child, holding on to her small belly. Cloud was close behind the expectant barmaid, ready to catch her if need be. He understood Denzel was excited but he was more concerned about Tifa who was just having a hard time keeping up.

"Tifa she's waiting!" the boy grinned. "Come on!"

Tifa smiled back while catching up with the younger boy however it was futile with her condition. Cloud grabbed her shoulders as she breathed in.

"Take it easy." He warned her as he rubbed her shoulders. Tifa nodded in agreement, not wanting to exacerbate her situation.

The brunette pre-teen had been so excited to find out that his friend would be trying to walk today after being bed ridden for so long. Denzel almost burst through the door from excitement, startling Raisel who was being taken off of her I.V. fluids by the stocky-male nurse in the room.

"Denzel," the young girl smiled, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Denzel blushed slightly. "I just didn't want you to think I wouldn't be here. I know I promised I would."

"I didn't think you would miss it." Raisel said pushing her legs over the edge of the bed.

Tifa knocked lightly before coming in after Denzel, watching as Raisel prepared herself to stand. "Did we miss it?" Tifa whispered at Denzel who shook his head. Tifa was a bit nervous as she had heard so much about Raisel she felt like she knew her through Denzel but the reality was she hadn't met her yet. She looked up at the girl in question and all she could think was how lovely she was. Her hair was so long and radiant and her features so feminine. She looked so familiar, she had seen that face before, those gentle eyes even with the Mako infusion.

"You must be Tifa." Raisel said softly, not looking at the barmaid but at the floor.

"That's right." Tifa smiled, noticing how shy Raisel was. Tifa's hand squeezed Denzel's shoulder while he looked up at her smiling. "I think she's waiting for you."

"Oh," Denzel walked up to Raisel as the nurse lowered her bed until her feet touched the floor. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Raisel nodded nervously. She began to bear her weight on her feet but stopped when she noticed both of Denzel's hands extended towards her.

"Hang on." He encouraged as their arms intertwined, Denzel's supporting hers, waiting for her weight to bear. She began to stand, her knees trembling but she could feel Denzel holding her steady. Before she knew it, they were eye to eye. She felt safe in her best friend's arms, so safe that she dared to take one step forward.

"D-Denzel I'm walking." She said with uncertainty, flabbergasted at what was happening. She was taking steps forward and he was taking steps back to give her ample room.

"Yeah! Soon enough you'll be running and jumping." Denzel encouraged.

Both Tifa and Cloud watched proudly as their adoptive son encouraged this strange girl to walk. It was a beautiful thing to watch their bond grow with every step.

"Denzel." Tifa called out, seeing that Raisel's legs were already giving in. The nurse took over Denzel, picking up the girl bridal-style so she wouldn't fall and walking her back to her bed. "You did excellent." The nurse smiled before hooking Raisel up back to her I.V., leaving as soon as he finished his tasks. Raisel sighed, already tired even though her day had just started.

"He's right Raisel." Tifa said encouragingly, finding the girl so charming.

"T-Thank you." The silver-haired girl blushed, still not able to look at any adult in the eye.

"Have you eaten?" Cloud's voice cut through. He began digging in the bag he had brought, a brown messenger bag that he usually took on small deliveries. "Tifa, made you another meal."

Raisel perked up quickly, looking up at Cloud. Denzel always brought him Tifa's cooking, one her favorite parts of her day.

"Ah," Cloud smiled, pulling out the boxed lunch and eating utensils. "Smells like barbeque something."

"Pork." Tifa smiled, happy that Raisel looked forward to her cooking. "With some steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes."

Raisel's mouth was already starting to water, licking at her lips hungrily. "T-Thank you so much." She said to the couple. "Ms. Tifa, you're a very good cook."

Tifa blushed, taking the food to Raisel, unwrapping it for her so she could enjoy her meal. "Thank you." Tifa said giving Raisel a kind smile. It was the first time Raisel had locked eyes with anyone other than Denzel. Tifa's eyes were warm, making her feel safe.

Cloud watched as Tifa and Denzel interacted with the young girl, helping her eat her lunch, when a pang stroke at his heart as he remembered what Reeve had suggested to him. Reeve Tuesti had been right, Raisel was comfortable with his family, she would fit in well but he couldn't help think about the next six months to a year, when Tifa had their baby. Where were they all going to fit? He crossed his arms, feeling that headache that came with stress. How was he supposed to say no, leaving the orphaned girl with nowhere to go? What was worse, Denzel was already attached to her.

The blonde excused himself quietly, walking out of the room as Tifa and Denzel doted over the girl. He leaned on the wall, crossing his arms, looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh, thinking about what he should do. He knew nothing about the girl other than she was an abandoned experiment. The files didn't say much about her, who her parents were, who she was, where she came from. All their information came directly from her mouth and from his experience, Mako had a tendency to alter a person's reality so how much of what she was saying was true? She mentioned she had a twin brother at some point, where was he? Did he die? Why wasn't he with her? There were so many unanswered questions but she was just a child. How could he bring up those sort of questions? He hated that part of the WRO, the investigative part. He felt Vincent was better at investigating, being a former Turk and all but as the ebon gunman had mentioned before, he frightened Raisel, and Cloud didn't blame her. Vincent was an intimidating man.

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted his thoughts immediately causing him to look back down at his eye level. Reeve gave him a friendly wave as a greeting but Cloud simply frowned.

"Deep in thought?" Reeve asked.

"You could say that." Cloud answered remaining crossed armed against the wall. "Have you found more information on her?"

"There were some more files found at Junon in the abandoned lab." Reeve nodded. Cloud stepped off the wall, listening intensely to what Reeve had to say. "She was created in the lab."

"Created?" Cloud could feel his chest tighten, worried about what the next words that were going to come out of Reeve's mouth.

"There was another, a boy, same age, though his whereabouts are unknown, he is presumed dead. They were both created using Sephiroth's genetics."

Like ice cold water cutting through his skin, Cloud could feel the hairs on his skin stand on end at the news. She was _his_ child, it was no longer a speculation but a reality. "So there was a brother. She wasn't just making that up? What about…she talks about having a mother."

"Genevive Vitali." Reeve responded, "A former scientist at ShinRa who studied under Hojo at the time. She was the surrogate for the twins and from the looks of it she felt some sort of remorse during her pregnancy because she took off, dropping off the radar. She was considered to be stealing vital company research by taking them so she was being hunted down for years. They finally found her at Costa del Sol and shot her down."

"In front of the girl?" Cloud exclaimed, feeling nauseous just thinking about how they shot the only person Raisel associated as a parent right in front of her. The story matched what she had told Denzel so he now knew she wasn't delirious from Mako poisoning. "And the brother was shot?"

"No, captured like she was." Reeve sighed. "They were separated but we haven't seen or heard anything about him. She hasn't seen him since the day they were captured."

"She's been through hell." Cloud frowned.

"She has no idea why it's all happened to her either. She doesn't know about Sephiroth or Jenova, they never told her." Reeve added. "Her world makes no sense. The bond she has with Denzel," Reeve looked through the small window in to the room, seeing Raisel smiling and talking to both Tifa and Denzel. "She sees her brother in him as they are close in age and her mother in Tifa. She's trying to compensate for her losses."

"Reeve," Cloud frowned, leaning back on the wall, knowing what the man was about to suggest. "I can't take her." He said through his teeth, not wanting to say no but it was just not a practical decision. He had his own family to think about. It hurt him to turn away a child, especially one who had been through so much.

"Cloud, look at her." Reeve grimaced, watching Tifa and Denzel interact with the girl. "Think about it, sleep on it. If it's an issue of space, we can arrange something."

His Mako-blue eyes narrowed, his temper rising with the situation. His previous good mood from that morning had turned sour and now he just wanted to go home. "I have to go." He said in a low tone, making his way back to the room. His face softened for a moment so that he didn't alarm Raisel. "Tifa, Denzel." He called out as calmly as possible. "We have to head home now."

Tifa could tell right away Cloud was upset even if he was trying to hide it. Taking Denzel's hand, she looked over at Raisel who smiled up happily at the two of them. "We'll be back soon." She smiled kindly at her. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Raisel smiled back. "I look forward to seeing you all soon too." She said now looking at Cloud who was pushing through a fake smile. Denzel waved as he and his family walked out for the day. She sighed, knowing something was wrong. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to weep in silence, afraid of what was going to happen to her and that's when she heard that familiar soft female voice in her head.

 _Don't cry. You're in good hands._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next instalment, not sure just how I feel about it but it's been so long since I've updated and I feel bad. I like updating as often as possible. To everyone who has favorited and began following my story I am so honored. Thank you! Don't forget to R & R 3 Enjoy!**

Nightfall had come over Edge although it wasn't a quiet night at the 7th Heaven as Tifa was working her usual shift at the bar. Normally Cloud would help her at night with her patrons however he had locked himself up in their bedroom that night, claiming he was in no mood to entertain. Something about the most recent hospital visit had him on edge though he wouldn't talk about it so Tifa didn't press the issue no matter how frustrating the silence between them was. Luckily Vincent and Yuffie were accompanying her for the evening since the barmaid asked, knowing Vincent would make an excellent body guard and Yuffie would help her tend to the tables.

It wasn't long before her bar counter was filled with customers once the doors opened. Tifa served up a vodka tonic for the long-faced man in front of her, who already had a few too many since he had come in, in her opinion and was blatantly flirting with her since Cloud wasn't around. She was a graceful woman though and simply smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long before her patrons would stop trying to flirt with her. She giggled at the thought, her belly being large as she served up her customers, the looks she would get but she didn't care. Tifa was so happy to be expecting sometimes it was hard to contain it.

"Have a drink with me Teef!" The long-faced patron smirked, raising his vodka tonic.

"I told you I can't." Tifa smiled, shaking her head as she continued to work behind the counter, serving for other customers near-by, always keeping her friendly demeanor.

"Come ooon! I won't tell blondie!" Her customer berated, slurring his words as he reached for her, luckily the bar counter was just too far for him to reach. The barmaid simply shook her head as her answer with every insistence.

Vincent watched closely by at counter keeping an eye making sure none of the clients tried anything funny on his friend. He was amused at Tifa's calm behavior when dealing with the drunken clientele. If he had been a bar tender, he thought, he would've lost his patience a while ago, kicking out anyone who disturbed him. He supposed that's why he wasn't a bar owner for he'd never have any customers and his bar would just go out of business.

The barmaid continued business as usual, running behind the counter from customer to customer, making sure they were pleased with her service. The gunslinger worried she might be over-doing herself in her condition however he let her be, figuring she knew her limits and if she didn't he was there to jump in at any moment.

Vincent couldn't help but notice how much Tifa's customer's all loved her. Some were consumed by lust and inebriation while others genuinely enjoyed her company and tried to strike up conversation unrelated to alcohol. The ebony-haired man's thoughts became intermittent as he heard a familiar squeal of discontent.

Yuffie had been waitressing at the tables, serving drinks to a group of drunken bachelors to whom Vincent's displeasure were eying the Wutai princess in a disrespectful manner, particularly a large muscled and sharp-nosed man with a blonde buzz cut that had now grabbed on to the smaller framed ninja, trying to force her on to his lap.

The bar came to a halt at Yuffie's cry, all conversations stopping abruptly and all eyes now on the assailant and his victim. Yuffie struggled, slapping the rough man in the face, however the large man chuckled, amused, gripping on to the Wutai princess' arm while his other hand tried to grasp on to her backside.

Tifa put down her glasses, about to make her way out from the bar counter however stopped when she noticed Vincent calmly walk over to the table.

"Let her go." His dark voice resonated.

The buzz-cut man laughed, pulling Yuffie closer. "Why? She yours?" His yellow teeth grinned. Yuffie made a disgusted face at her aggressor which of course made the man pull her tight.

Tifa watched closely as Vincent's hand ghosted over his holster containing Cerberus. The gunslinger's lips, thin and curved in to what seemed like a malicious smirk, sent shivers down Yuffie's back. This was that scary side of Vincent, she thought, no one should _ever_ see.

"She is." Vincent replied, keeping his hand on his gun in case he had to pull it. "So kindly let her go or I'll be forced to do something you'll regret." Yuffie's cheeks burned as Vincent stood up for her. He had just told this strange man she was his, as if it were an official thing and not just hidden kisses behind closed doors. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, she was so proud to be his.

"A scrawny punk-ass like you?" the blonde laughed, standing up to intimidate Vincent, however the gunslinger remained still, undaunted by the large man who was the same height as he was. Crimson eyes narrowed as the meaty fist grabbed on to his black shirt.

Cerberus was pressed firmly against the assaulting blonde's forehead as many of the customers around them gasped. Vincent could hear Tifa's voice calling out his name as he cocked the gun.

"You wouldn't." The blonde man shook, trying to remain tough however he knew he was no match to a gun.

"I was an assassin for ShinRa in a former life, a Turk. You want to test that theory my friend, be my guest." Vincent smirked as he felt his shirt loosen from the man's grip.

"I don't need this shit." The large man spat out in defeat, his pride hurt as Vincent remained still with his gun still pointed at him. "Come on!" He called out to his friends at the table who followed quickly.

Vincent lowered his gun, sighing. He hadn't let his temper get out of control like that in so long it was almost overwhelming for the moment however seeing Yuffie in trouble made those emotions break out in him once more. He almost didn't recognize himself.

"Vincent," Yuffie's voice interrupted. It was so soft, shocked at the events that had transpired, however it quickly changed to her over-confident character as she began to defend herself. "I could've handled them you know!"

"Yuffie," Vincent's eyes narrowed a bit annoyed at the lack of gratitude. "That man was three times your size."

"So?!" The ninja scoffed, her hands on her hips, "I've taken on bigger."

The gunslinger wasn't in the mood to argue with her, letting out a simple 'hmph' to let her know he wasn't pleased with her attitude before making his way back to the counter where Tifa was staring at them with wide eyes, unsure what to think of the situation.

"Vincent what was—" the barmaid began to ask however Vincent simply cleared his throat letting her know he wasn't in the mood to talk. She sighed, too familiar with that type of behavior. "Want a drink then?"

"Whiskey." Vincent's deep voice resonated as he looked up with his crimson eyes. Tifa served Vincent his drink, hoping that the social lubricant would perhaps open him up, however the gunman nursed the drink most of the night.

As the night went on, things became quiet, the 7th Heaven clients not daring to step out of line with the lurking gunman on watch. The bar came to a close and Tifa enlisted Yuffie to help with cleaning the tables. It was then he noticed Vincent's eyes always darting to wherever the ninja moved. It was a subtle behavior that only someone who knew Vincent well enough would've noticed. The barmaid was loaded with questions, wanting to know what was going on between them still she let it go, figuring it could wait until morning when either Vincent or Yuffie were in a better mood.

Tifa bid her company goodnight as she made her way up the stairs, feeling the exhaustion hit her body like a freight truck. She made sure she was quiet as she opened the door to her bedroom in case her beloved ex-mercenary was asleep. She silently slipped out of clothes, tossing them aside in to the laundry basket and put on her usual silk top and bottoms before carefully slithering in to her bed to sleep.

Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and with the dim lighting from outside she could now make out her spouse's figure next to her. He was on his back, eyes closed however something told her he wasn't asleep.

"Cloud?" She whispered in case he was in a deep slumber but her suspicions were confirmed as he answered with a soft grunt. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No." He said flatly. He was definitely still in a mood. "I've been up this whole time."

She was a bit surprised to hear he hadn't slept at all. It was so late she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment and yet he was unfazed. His eyes opened, that familiar blue glow now staring back at her. Cloud was frowning, looking so troubled, riddled with guilt.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she struggled to stay awake, trying to be there for him.

"Reeve," He began while taking his fingertips and squeezing the bridge of his nose, "He wants us to take in that girl."

"We can't take her in Cloud." Tifa said shaking her head. What was the WRO leader thinking? "We have a baby on the way and Denzel."

"Yes I know that's what I told him but," Tifa could see it in his face. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much that made this decision so difficult. "It doesn't feel right."

Turning to face Tifa he began to tell her everything that Reeve had informed him about Raisel, explaining the emotional trauma the young girl had been through, the bond she formed with their adoptive son as well as her familial background and how the girl didn't know why everything had happened to her. Tifa's heart broke for the girl now knowing why Cloud felt such guilt for she was now feeling a pang in her core as well. Her gentle hand cupped his cheek, trying to comfort him. He quickly leaned in to her, knowing she was thinking everything he had been thinking about all day.

"What can we do?" She asked stroking her thumb on to his soft cheek. "Denzel would love to have her and the way she looks at him, it's like he's her entire world right now."

"She imprinted on him." Cloud sighed. "If _we_ raise her, there are less chances of her becoming a threat."

Tifa hadn't thought about the fact that with her genetic predisposition she could become the next menace to their world. Could they stop that if they brought her in to their family?

"It's a lot to think about." Tifa agreed. "How long do we have to decide?"

"She has quite a bit of recovery to go through so I think we have some time." Cloud explained. "Tifa we can talk about this in the morning." The blonde suggested, noticing how exhausted his wife was. He leaned in, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep."

"Mm, I'm so tired." Tifa grumbled, closing her heavy eyes. "I love you."

"I know." Cloud responded with a sly smile making Tifa's brow twitch in annoyance. He couldn't help but chuckle. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter is a filler chapter and also still not sure about it but it sets up some things for the future (Mostly the story that will inspire the Yuffie-Vincent stories later on). Anyway enjoy it regardless. I'm trying to balance school, work and life but I'll try to get the next one out ASAP. Thanks for reading!**

In the past, Yuffie would've screamed until she was blue in the face at the situation however over the years she realized that it got her nowhere and it just made her look like an immature child, still the irritation burned in her throat as she resisted cutting off the phone's connection with the man on the opposite line. She had stepped outside the door of the 7th Heaven entrance as she received the dreaded phone call, trying to keep her cool as her father spoke to her on the other line.

"No, I'm not coming home anytime soon." She said trying to remain as cool as possible at the situation. "No I don't _care_ that I've been an absentee princess Godo—Dad I swear—" She was quickly losing her calm demeanor as the Emperor of Wutai continued to badger her.

Vincent watched Yuffie who's vein was starting to pulsate on her delicate neck from frustration. It was amusing to watch her try to be serious when Godo just brought out the worst in her.

"Fine!" Yuffie cracked as she tried to end the conversation, "I'll make an appearance Dad but I'm _not_ staying!" The Wutai princess hung up her call, gripping on the phone so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"You're too careless with your father's feelings." Vincent commented, earning him a glare from the young ninja.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed at him.

"You're his daughter and you are never home," He stated as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the walls of the 7th Heaven. "I'm sure he just misses you."

"Godo? Miss me?" Yuffie scoffed, "Please. He just feels guilty for what he has done in the past."

Vincent shook his head, sighing in disappointment. He understood where she was coming from, however he was raised as a man of honor and that to him meant that Yuffie should've at least tried to compromise with her father, meet him halfway. Nevertheless, it wasn't his business so he stayed out of it. Yuffie however could see the disapproving look in his face. How she hated when he looked at her that way. She huffed in defeat.

"I said I was going to visit him okay?" She gritted through her teeth, not too happy about seeing her father. She still hadn't forgiven the old Emperor for locking her up during the geostigma outbreak. Of course she knew that he had done it to protect the village of Wutai however he should've listened to her when she said she was not the one who was spreading the disease. Godo had apologized countless times to his daughter though Yuffie just wasn't hearing it. "You coming with?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"To Wutai? Why would I do that?" Vincent asked, raising his eyebrow at her. He had no interest in going to Wutai let alone get caught in the feud between Yuffie and her father.

"Come on, I don't want to have to go alone." She whined, putting on her best pout "Pleaaase?" Large eyes stared back at Vincent, pleading. She had shown him so much kindness the past week that he just felt a bit guilty refusing.

"Fine." He sighed, making the Wutai woman hug him tightly, causing him to groan yet she could still see the tiniest smile under his cloak. "When do we depart?"

"Tomorrow?" She grinned, looking up at the taller man. "I appreciate you coming Vince, I really do." She gave him an adoring look, one that expressed her thanks.

"We should let our hospitable friends know then." He suggested as he referred to Cloud and Tifa.

Inside the bar, Cloud sat on one of the stools near the bar counter, sipping on some Banora apple juice that Tifa had spiked with a little liquor so he could ease his tensions on their current situation. They had been talking all morning as to what they should do about Raisel. Part of them wanted to take her in, part of them wanted nothing to do with it and that side of the argument left them feeling guilty.

The liquid in his glass swished around as he tilted the glass in a gentle circular motion with his left hand while his right supported his tilting head.

"What would we do about room?" He asked, considering the possibility of adopting a child.

"There's Marlene's old room." Tifa sighed, hands on her hips. "Though I thought that's where we'd build the nursery."

"There's my old room," Cloud suggested, "I don't think Vincent and Yuffie would be staying there forever."

"That's true." Tifa smiled, although she enjoyed having the pair around. Vincent was helpful with chores while Yuffie was helpful with the bar. "So, we're really considering this Cloud?"

"It's," Cloud took a sip from his drink again, "It's the right thing to do Tifa."

"You're right." Tifa leaned over the counter to which Cloud took as his cue, leaning over himself to meet her half way for a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey get a room you two!" Yuffie piped in, entering through the 7th Heaven entrance.

"Yuffie," Vincent sighed as he began to scold her. "We're guests. Don't tell them what to do."

"Whatever." Yuffie said rolling her eyes before jumping on to the bar stool next to Cloud. "Tifa has you drinking. That explains the sudden display of affections."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the grinning ninja, taking another sip of his sweet drink. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at Yuffie, crossing her arms.

"So we'll be departing tomorrow guys!" Yuffie announced. "My dad won't let up about being away this long so we're paying him a visit."

"Oh," Tifa immediately put on a frown as she learned her friends were leaving. She just wasn't sure when she'd see them again. "Vincent you're going too?" She asked a bit surprised that the gunslinger was accompanying Yuffie to visit her father. Tifa had her suspicions about the two ever since the events of the bar the night before. Vincent and Yuffie were almost inseparable as of late.

"Yes." He said taking a seat next to Yuffie. "We are grateful for the hospitality."

"Of course!" Tifa beamed, "You're always welcome here. Although it might be a tight squeeze when you come next." Both Yuffie and Vincent gave her a perplexed look. "We'll be working on the baby's room, as well as Raisel's." She smiled as she revealed her plans to them.

"You decided to take the girl in." Vincent stated, "I think she will do well here. Denzel must be excited."

"He doesn't know yet." Cloud stated as a small smile tugged at his lips. He enjoyed seeing Denzel smile and he just knew this would send him over the moon.

"Where is he anyway?" Yuffie asked, looking around to see if she maybe had missed the young boy.

"Upstairs on the phone with Marlene. They've been calling each other at least once a week. It's rather sweet." Tifa giggled thinking about how Marlene and Denzel kept in touch even after Marlene had moved back with Barret.

"Uh oh!" Yuffie grinned mischievously.

"Oh Yuffie they're just children." Tifa huffed, not wanting to think about her little boy having any interest in girls yet, though she supposed he wasn't so little anymore. Denzel was already on the verge of being a teenager.

Cloud kept quiet as he thought about Tifa's naïve statement. He was Denzel's age when he started noticing Tifa. Sipping on the spiked Banora apple juice, the blonde smirked as he thought about the countless nights he'd stayed up thinking about the raven-haired girl. His cheeks flushed as he thought about his teenaged self on those nights. Tifa noticed as the redness crawled on to her husband's cheeks as he drank.

"Cloud I didn't put that much in there." Tifa stated innocently. "Are you starting to feel tipsy already?"

The blonde almost choked on his drink. Tifa could be so oblivious sometimes it was endearing. "No Tifa I'm fine." He answered, putting away all thoughts of his teen years away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm not dead! I am so sorry it has taken so long for an update on this fanfic. Nursing school as been so time consuming and I'm starting my clinicals real soon! I can't post as fast as I used to but thank you thank you thank you to all of you who have been so patient and supportive and have liked this story so far. I'm going to try and continue as fast as I can. :)**

Tifa walked the hospital corridors with Denzel, a bagged up lunch in her arms and a messenger brown bag dangling from her shoulders. She had promised Denzel she'd bring him so that he could spend time with his new friend. It warmed her heart to see her son smile. He had been a little down since Barett had taken Marlene with him so it was nice to see perk back up again.

"This is her room!" Denzel pointed out as if Tifa hadn't been there with him before but she chucked that up to his excitement.

"Go on!" Tifa encouraged, opening the door for him. Denzel rushed in and immediately the silver-haired girl perked up in the bed she was sitting up in.

"Denzel!" Raisel gasped happily at the sight of him. Denzel hopped on Raisel's bed, sitting at the edge of it with a toothy grin.

"Are you ok? How's therapy going?" Denzel asked her.

"I'm great and therapy is really helping. I can walk from the bed to the door now without getting tired." She answered him, throwing her legs over the bed, swinging them back and forth.

Tifa walked in setting the bags on the nearby countertops in the room. "Good morning Raisel." Tifa greeted, walking up to her hospital bed. She couldn't help but notice how long Raisel's silver hair was. It cascaded down her back and pooled around her as she sat. "Your hair is so pretty." Tifa complimented. "It's so long. Does it bother you?"

"Uhm, a little. It gets in the way sometimes." Raisel smiled shyly while playing with some strands of her hair.

"Would you like me to cut some of it?" Tifa questioned, "I could trim some of it so it's not so troublesome."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Raisel beamed up at Tifa.

Tifa giggled a bit at Raisel's eagerness. She had quite the endearing personality underneath all that mystery and shyness and Tifa was beginning to notice. From the brown messenger bag she had brought in, Tifa pulled out a pair scissors. She had anticipated giving Raisel a haircut since the day she met her. "I came prepared." The barmaid winked at the children.

Denzel smiled at the girl and helped her get out of the bed and walk slowly to the chair next to them. "Easy." He told her while helping her sit down.

"Thank you." Raisel looked up with a grateful expression, her eyes glowing like bright emeralds. She was excited and nervous about cutting her hair. Tifa wrapped one of the blankets around the younger girl's neck and pulled back on the long silver tresses that ran down from her head.

"This really is beautiful hair. When I'm done with you, you're going to look even prettier Raisel." Tifa assured her, making the first cut. Denzel watched as Raisel's hair fell to the ground. It almost looked like tinsel.

"You think I'm pretty?" Raisel blushed.

"Absolutely!" Tifa nodded while continuing to cut away at the silvery strands. "Your eyes are like gemstones, you have a cute little nose and you have a delicate looking face. Yes you're a very pretty girl. Don't you see it?"

"Not until you pointed it out." Raisel smiled shyly. While Tifa cut away at her hair, Raisel actually started to feel lighter. Denzel just kept watching as long strands just covered the floor around the chair. "How's it looking?" Raisel asked, wanting Denzel's approval.

"Pretty amazing actually." Denzel smiled at her. Tifa was trimming her hair so it reached just past her shoulders, giving it a little bit of body. Raisel's bangs were now framing her face on the sides instead of just running straight down and past her shoulders. When Tifa finished she couldn't help but smirk in accomplishment.

"Here you go. What do you think?" Tifa asked, handing Raisel a small mirror from her bag. Raisel took a hold of the mirror and gasped. She smiled brightly and a sweet little giggle escaped her. She ran her fingers through her silky hair and made a flirty face at her reflection. Tifa laughed at Raisel's girlish reaction. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed. She felt so feminine and beautiful, something that she had not though to be possible.

"Wow you look really pretty." Denzel smiled while taking Raisel's hand. The young girl blushed at the touch and stared up at Denzel's sweet blue eyes.

"Thank you." She said gratefully at the compliment while her hand gripped his. She made a motion to stand up and Denzel was ready to catch her just in case she fell but she didn't. She stood with grace and it was then Denzel noticed, Raisel was slightly taller than he was. "Let's try and go for a walk." She suggested.

"Can we Tifa?" Denzel asked with pleading eyes. Tifa of course nodded. "As long as her care staff says it's ok, I don't see why not."

There was a knock on the door and all three looked up to see the small framed blonde nurse with the pixie cut come in. "Good Morning." She smiled at them all. "Oh Miss Raisel! You're up! Good!"

"Yes. Actually we were wondering if I could go for a walk?" Raisel asked hopefully.

"That is actually on your goal list so yes you may but you need to be accompanied by someone from physical therapy just in case." The nurse answered. "This is good Miss Raisel. Very good! I'll send someone right away but first I have to take your vitals. Could you have a seat please?"

Raisel nodded and sat back down on the chair while Tifa cleaned up the mess of silver hair on the floor. "Sorry, we thought a nice hair cut would cheer her up." Tifa apologized to the nurse.

"That's alright. It looks like it did the job. Alright Miss Raisel let's get started." The nurse chuckled, beginning her vitals check up. After everything seemed to check out, the nurse smiled at her and nodded. "All is well. I'll send in for that physical therapist and the three of you can go for a walk."

Once the nurse left, Tifa thought it was a great opportunity to speak to them both about the events to come after Raisel completed her healing. "We need to talk." She smiled at them. Both children looked up at Tifa with attentive eyes. "Denzel, Cloud and I have talked it over. We've both decided that when Raisel finishes her treatment here at the hospital that we'd like her to come home with us if she would like. We would like to make her part of our family just like we did with you. Now of course that in the end remains Raisel's decision. She has to choose if she wants to come home with us."

"That's great!" Denzel cheered, taking Raisel's hand in to his once more. "You'd love it at 7thHeaven. Cloud and Tifa, they're the best parents a kid could ask for!"

Raisel was in shock and didn't know what to say. She was staring at Tifa with shimmering eyes, her mouth slightly gaped at the news. She had a family once and they were gone. This was her second chance. It would mean she would get to be around Denzel more, it would mean she would have a home, a family once again. She wanted that, more than anything but fear hovered over her like a dark storm cloud. What if she disappointed them? What if she lost them too? She had grown attached to Tifa and Denzel after their many visits and she trusted Cloud, being the first person she came into contact with when she was rescued. What if she wasn't good enough to be in this lovely family? She certainly didn't want to cause them harm however she didn't want to be alone either.

"Well Raisel? Would you like to come home with us?" Tifa asked.

"I..." She bit her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes, a small little sob escaping her. Denzel frowned when he saw the reaction.

"Don't you like us Raisel?" He asked her, tilting his head to try and meet her gaze.

"Of course I do but-" Raisel was gripping tighter on to Denzel's hand as she spoke. "I don't want to impose. I don't want to be a disappointment. I don't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be a burden to us. We chose to have you so it's definitely not imposing." Tifa smiled at her. "And how can you possibly disappoint us?"

"I don't know." Raisel whimpered.

"Oh sweetie." Tifa rushed to the girl and embraced her as she cried. "It's ok. We would love you and care for you and guide you whenever you needed us. Don't be scared."

"Yeah!" Denzel reaffirmed her. "I felt the same way when they first adopted me too but I promise you'll love living with us!"

Raisel looked at them both while drawing in a deep breath. She exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. Denzel seemed so excited to have her become part of his family and Tifa was still holding her in comfort. It reminded her of her own mother when she was a little girl. Her hands clasped over Tifa's arms in an embrace, letting herself be drawn in closer by the loving barmaid. "Do you want to come live with us?" Tifa asked Raisel once more.

"Yes. I would like to come live with you." She answered softly, nuzzling against Tifa for some comfort. "More than anything."

"Good." Tifa smiled. "Because we'd love to have you, more than anything Raisel. It'll be you, Denzel, Cloud, myself and the baby."

"Oh there's a baby?" Raisel crooned.

"Yes, there will be. I'm having a baby." Tifa chuckled, stroking the young girl's hair. "So I'm gaining two children at once."

Raisel leaned against Tifa and smiled, relaxing in her arms. "Will you be my new mother?" She asked her.

"If you want me to be your mother that's what I'll be to you Raisel." Tifa offered.

"Yeah, I want a mother. I want you to be my mother." Raisel smiled. "I can't wait to go home."

 **A/n: Fluff chapter, I know. It's been so tough to keep up with this fanfic but please be patient with me. :) To all who have favorited, followed and commented, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I will keep trying to push for this fanfic as I work. So TBC!**


End file.
